


Повезет

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Десятый проходит над радугой, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Лосю очень редко везло в карты, именно поэтому он играл только на раздевание.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Повезет

Лосю очень редко везло в карты, именно поэтому он играл только на раздевание. В конечном счете с голой жопой оставался и его оппонент тоже, ведь рядом с этой горой мускулов, которая отчаянно играла, лишаясь последних портков, не ответил бы взаимностью только слепой или натурал. В последних, к слову, Солохин был не то чтобы уверен на сто процентов — он до сих пор помнил прошлогоднюю увольнительную в Щавельцах и серию феерических проебов Лося, когда тот за одну ночь лишился не только бабла, чести и штанов, но и чуть не всрал казенный грузовик. Из-за последнего они волновались особенно сильно, никому не хотелось возвращаться на базу пешком. Остальные ребята тоже ничего не выиграли и под утро просто накачивались в баре на последние шиши. В ту памятную ночь не грустил только их здоровенный, луноликий сержант... и еще один сержант, не такой здоровенный, как их собственный, но тоже ничего. Отличался он разве что натуральной, как бразильский кофе, ориентацией. Поддавшись воспоминаниям, Солоха невольно улыбнулся. Лось тогда, может, и проиграл все на свете вплоть до цацки из желудей, но ушел на боковую не один, а с самым натуральным сержантом батальона, который настолько им впечатлился, что весь оставшийся месяц бегал к нему по двенадцать километров из удаленных казарм инженерно-саперных за поцелуйчиками под сосной. Это был Рогачевский любимый типаж — те, которым интересно, но сыкотно. Все-таки бразильский кофе не устоял перед его жопой. Да любой терял голову, увидев эти бедра, плавно переходящие в округлые, стальные ягодицы, что уж там.

— Уверен, что хочешь продолжать? — заискивающе поинтересовался Лось, открыл еще одну карту, которая оказалась королем, и, гаденько хихикая, отделил от своей кучки еще три леденца и пододвинул их в общую горку. — Ставлю еще три.

— Пас, — мрачно ответил Солоха и вскрылся.

— Серый, у тебя две дамы, снимай брюки. — Лось победно захрюкал и подгреб к себе все карамельки. 

Солоха молча снял носок. После этого на нем останутся только штаны, и больше увиливать не получится.

— Ты всю интригу портишь, сволочь. У меня уже яйца заледенели, — пожаловался Лось, кутаясь в жесткую пенку. 

Лось напоминал несчастного бомжа, пытающегося спрятаться от стужи под картонкой. Солоха сначала посочувствовал ему, но потом вспомнил, что кое-кто должен ему кредитов полну тумбочку, и пульнул носок прямо в наглую морду.

— Какая такая интрига, не понимаю, о чем вы. 

— Об интриге у тебя в штанах, — елейно отозвался Лось.

— Иди в жопу, — проворчал Солоха, невольно поерзав.

— Не могу, — театрально вздохнул Лось. — Ты в штанах.

— Ой все, — решительно заключил Солоха и хлопнул карты в колоду. 

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Начали.

— Может, уже того? — Солоха покосился на слабо трепыхающийся край палатки, будто из-за него вот-вот выглянет кто-то старше по званию и раздаст всем люлей. — Отбой два часа назад был.

— Как командир нашего расчета, разрешаю нарушать команду «Отбой» до тех пор, пока ты, морда, не лишишься трусов, — отчеканил Лось, нервно кивая на Сережин пах. — Техасский или семикарточный?

— Как хочешь.

Лось начал перемешивать, и в этот момент как по року судьбы брезентовый край таки бесшумно отодвинулся, и в свете показался Кумыс.

— А че это вы тут делаете?

— Лось превышает полномочия, а я просрал все конфеты.

— Ругаться что ль пришел, не стой на пороге, — поморщился Лось, прикрываясь пенкой.

Кумыс посмотрел на полуголых товарищей и застыл в сомнениях, пока порыв холодного ветра не заставил его залезть внутрь и застегнуть «двери».

— Я шел по-маленькому, увидел, что открыто...

— По-маленькому — это бухал у связистов?

Кумыс закатил глаза, но красные уши выдавали правду. Он спал в другой палатке, и Солохе было немного жалко его. В этот раз отдел снабжения зажал большие палатки, и им пришлось разделиться на команды по два человека, и Кумыса определили в двуспальную с Лапиным.

— У вас вечер в самом разгаре, я смотрю, — Кумыс ревниво оглядел рассыпанные по брезенту конфеты и кружки с чаем.

— Отрываемся, как в Щавельцах, ты весь стриптиз пропустил, — хмыкнул Солоха и тут же пожалел о сказанном. 

Кумыс поджал губы, стараясь не смотреть на Лося и конкретно на его трусы в облипочку. О том бразильском сержанте он вспоминать не любил. Солоха вдруг ощутил себя третьим колесом. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы между этими двумя поутихли страсти, но иногда в присутствии Кумыса Лось начинал искрить. 

— Не слушай этого плохого человека, Алеша, он все свои «рачки» мне проиграл, вот и бесится.

— Присядешь? — предложил Солоха.

Кумыс быстро стянул ботинки и устроился возле дальней стенки на сложенном вдвое спальнике. Лось повернулся к нему и показал колоду, как бы спрашивая, присоединится ли товарищ к развлекательным нарушениям или просто посмотреть пришел.

— На что играем? — спросил Кумыс, прекрасно понимая, что, несмотря на пул из карамелек, ставки были совсем иного толка.

— Как видишь, на раздевание, — ответил Лось, вперившись взглядом в Солоху, — но кое-кто мухлюет. Ты тоже будешь мухлевать, Алеша?

Кумыс, судя по виду, уже жалел, что не пошел по-маленькому.

— Не буду, — ответил он. — Займи сосалок, Лосяра.

Солоха немедленно схватился за кружку, чтобы скрыть за ней улыбку, когда товарищ Рогачев молча загреб ручищей щедрую горсть карамелек и высыпал их на спальник, где сидел Кумыс.

— Стад, — начал объяснять Лось. — Без диких карт, анте — три штуки. 

— Кхм, а это... Может, не на раздевание?

Лось посмотрел на него так, словно Кумыс признался, что как минимум весь их роман симулировал оргазмы. 

— Есть предложения? — влез Солоха. — Или ты просто боишься, что Лосяра на тебе и трусов не оставит?

— Не хочу подхватить жопный грипп. Может, на тушенку?

— Тушенку не дам, и не мечтай, — Лось сдал по три карты и ревностно покосился на рюкзак.

— Ну, тогда... — Кумыс посмотрел на свою руку и помрачнел лицом.

— Только давайте без всякого, — снова встрял Солоха, прекрасно зная, куда может завести полуночный чай. Без интима, имел в виду он. От нервов пришлось даже съесть несколько леденцов из банка. Кучка оставалась удручающе маленькой.

Кумыс то и дело поглядывал на голое, покрытое светлыми волосками колено Лося. На часах было три часа ночи по местному, атмосфера становилась какой-то унылой.

— Победитель не готовит завтрак до конца сборов, — предложил Солоха, увидев херню, которую сдал ему Лось. 

Лось презрительно фыркнул. 

— Скукота, — отмахнулся он, взглянул на свои карты и подкинул четыре конфеты в общий банк. — В такую погоду имеет смысл разыграть койко-место с обогревом.

— Чего?

Солоха судорожно перебрал скудный запас конфет и поддержал ставку. Кумыс, вздохнув, тоже подбросил леденцов. Лось сдал еще по одной и смахнул невидимые пылинки с бедра. Пока что у него была самая сильная комбинация из двух открытых карт.

— Тепленькое койко-место, — повторил он, — для того, кто победит, а то у меня все кишки уже простыли, пока ты тут носками жульничал. 

Первое слово было за ним, поэтому, мельком оценив количество чужих конфет, он поставил еще шесть. Солоха открыл было рот, чтобы спасовать, но Кумыс бросил в него убийственный взгляд смерти.

— Койко-место в смысле спальник отдать?

— В смысле залезть в спальник к товарищу, Сережа, что ты как я не знаю кто.

А, ну вот и интим пошел. Уши Кумыса в тусклом свете палаточного светильника горели похлеще ракетницы. Лось молча уставился на Солоху исподлобья. 

— Не для тебя моя роза цвела, — севшим голосом пробубнил он и, кашлянув, оценил свои шансы. Ему пришел валет, и теперь у него была самая сильная рука. Он подкинул в банк еще пять леденцов. 

— Я еще даже не выиграл, ты уже мне розу свою предлагаешь, — хищно улыбнулся Лось.

Градус стремной двусмысленности стал нестерпимым. Кумыс молча ковырял пятно на штанине. Солоха встретился с ним взглядом, и улыбка Лося в этот момент сделалась совсем неприличной. Оставалось лишь догадываться, что он задумал. Солоха никогда особо не умел играть в карты, да и в отношениях опыта было не то чтобы много. Явно недостаточно для расшифровки исходящих от Рогачева намеков. К кому на этот раз он хотел попасть в спальник?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Солоха, глядя на конфеты. 

В какой-нибудь альтернативной вселенной, где он думал головой, он, конечно, мог сбросить карты, но ради мировой гармонии все-таки решил поддержать накал страстей. И сраный Лось конечно же победил.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
